Adrien la Diva --Terminada--
by Nam-Biased
Summary: - Nino, tengo una idea... - Dime. - El día de hoy... seré una diva. [Editada y Completa] [No hay parejas especificas, solo es humor]
1. Hermano, seré una diva

Nino incrédulo miro a Adrien, el rubio llevaba media hora peleando con Chloe solo por despeinar su cabello, alrededor de estos dos había un poco mas de gente pensando lo mismo.

\- _Adrien_ _la Diva_ -. Pensó divertido el moreno mirando a su amigo regresar a el murmurando cosas por lo bajo-. ¿Como te Fue?

\- Ay...No se...pero le advertí que a la próxima la mato, ¿Como se atreve a despeinar mi cabello?-. Pregunto el rubio con voz chillona

\- Claro Hermano, lo que digas-. Al decir esto la campana se hizo escuchar-. Vamos hermano- Nino se acerco a Adrien colocando su brazo alrededor del cuello del rubio

\- No me toques- Dijo el modelo rápidamente- Puedes llenar de bacterias mi camisa

\- Como digas-. Dijo Nino riendo-. Vamos diva, se nota que hoy no es tu día

\- Hermano... El día de hoy... cumplire mi deber como diva-. Dijo Adrien alzando un puño como si estuviese dando un discurso orgulloso-. Empezaré por esa chica Emo... ¡Ey tu, no toques mi banca!-. Grito Adrien corriendo a Juleka

\- Sera un largo día-. Comento Marinette llegando con Alya, parándose frente a Nino

\- Tu lo dijiste amiga-. Concordó Alya riendo levemente-. Vamos antes de que Adrien la diva se meta en problemas

Los tres partieron donde Adrien estaba diciéndole a Juleka que podría contaminar su banca si la tocaba, mientras la chica miraba entre confundida y molesta al modelo.

\- " _Ni siquiera toque su banca_ "- Pensó Juleka sin escucharlo, yendo a su lugar-.

\- ¡Oye! ¿¡Como te atreves a dejarme hablando solo!?-. Grito Adrien tirándose sobre Nino dramáticamente, sin embargo este no lo alcanzo.

\- ¿Adrien? ¿Estas bien?-. Pregunto preocupada Marinette

\- Lo siento hermano, no te vi venir- Se disculpó Nino sonriendo nervioso.

\- Déjenlo, tal vez y así le regresen las neuronas-. Resto importancia Alya

\- Estos chicos de ahora, ya ni respetan-. Adrien se levantó y se sentó en su banca, ofendido, movió un mechón de su cabello.

\- "Calma Nino, es tu amigo, paciencia"-. Pensó el moreno con una mueca-. ¿Como o que hice mal con tu educación?

-¿Que dijist... que haces?-. Nino alejo su mano de la mejilla de Adrien y se limpió una lagrimilla

\- Nada...- Murmuró Nino haciendo con su mano un puño exageradamente.

 **.- Editado 08/11/2017 -.**


	2. ¿Como ser sexy?

Ya a la hora del receso, Marinette, Alya y Nino esperaban en una banca al rubio que estaba comprando bebidas para los 4, cuando el rubio llego, observo curioso como las chicas reían junto a Nino mirando la pantalla del celular

\- ¿Que miran?-. Pregunto entregándoles a cada uno su bebida

\- Hola Soy German- Respondio Alya soltando una risita

\- ¿Que es eso?- Pregunto Adrien confundido

\- Wow Chico... ¿Enserio no conoces a German Garmendia?-. Pregunto Alya pausando el video

\- No, ¿Quien es?-Pregunto apoyándose en la pared

\- Es un Youtuber y...- No pudo terminar de hablar, cuando el timbre sonó anunciando la salida

\- ¿Podrías pasarme uno de sus vídeos?- Pregunto Adrien tomando su mochila

\- Claro, Solo déjame llegar a casa-. Dicho esto Alya le mostró el pulgar en forma de afirmación y salio con Marinette a las afueras del colegio

Plagg revoloteo de un lado al otro alrededor de su portador curioso con un queso en sus manitas, observando como su dueño le ponía _"Play"_ a un vídeo cualquiera del canal de " _HolaSoyGerman"_

Adrien se acomodo en la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio y comenzó a ver el vídeo que estaba en la pantalla del computador.

 **Y el Tema de esta semana es...**

 **Como ser Sexy**

 _\- ¡Hola!, ¿Estas cansado de estar solo? -. Pregunto German rápidamente_

 _\- Si -. Contesto German con la pantalla en gris_

Adrien asintió rápidamente

 _\- ¿Estas cansado de ser el que se queda con la amiga fea?-. Pregunto German rápidamente_

 _\- ¡Si!- Contesto German con la pantalla en gris_

Adrien no respondió, ya que nunca le había pasado, ser modelo tenia sus privilegios.

 _\- ¿Estas cansado que te diga; Te Quiero...Pero como amigos?-. volvió a Preguntar German rápidamente_

 _\- ¡Si! -Contesto German con la pantalla en gris_

Adrien quedo callado, otra vez ser modelo tenia sus privilegios, hasta que recordó a Ladybug y asintió con los ojos llorosos y una mano en su frente dramatizando

 _\- ¿Cansado de ser horriblemente feo?-. Pregunto German con una sonrisa picara_

 _\- ¡Si! ... ¡No espera!-. Grito el chico otra vez con la pantalla gris_

Plagg soltó una carcajada

 _\- Entonces mi querido amigo... Presta atención porque yo te enseñare a ser...- Dijo el pelinegro_

 _\- SEXYYYY- Aparecieron letras blancas en grande_

 _\- Te aseguro que luego de este video, las mujeres te consideraran increiblemente Irresistible_

 _\- ¡Mentira!- Se grito desde el fondo mientras German le daba una mirada amenazante_

Plagg se dio su manita contra la cara aguantando una carcajada

 _\- ¡Ok! Antes de empezar te quiero decir que_ _ **nadie**_ _nace Sexy._

Adrien miro con el ceño fruncido al tipo del vídeo y le pauso, quedo mirando a la nada mientras Plagg miraba preocupado al modelo.

\- ¿Adrien que te Pasa?- Pregunto Plagg

\- ¿No oiste Plagg? -. Pregunto Adrien con un deje ofendido- ¡Ese Tipo dijo que nadie nace Sexy!-Grito sobre saltado a Plagg- ¡¿Como se Atreve?!

Plagg estaba a punto de darse la cabeza 50 veces contra la pared, pero tres golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron, Plagg voló rapidamente abajo de la cama del rubio mientras este iba a abrir la puerta algo molesto.

\- ¿Adrien? ¿que paso?- Pregunto Gabriel entrando a la habitación de su hijo con la mano en la cintura-. Te oí Gritar sobre un tipo

\- Papá...Nos están faltando gravemente el respeto-. Dijo Adrien alterado.

Gabriel frunció el ceño extrañado.

\- ¿Que paso?- Pregunto Gabriel

\- Ven, Te mostrare algo... que te dejara en shock-. Adrien se sentó en la silla que estaba enfrente de su escritorio y palmeo la silla negra que estaba a un lado de la suya, empezó de nuevo el vídeo, Gabriel sentado a un lado de su hijo frunció el ceño mirando el titulo del vídeo.

 **Y el Tema de esta semana es...**

 **Como ser Sexy**

 _\- ¡Hola! ¿Estas Cansado de estar solo? -. Pregunto German rápidamente_

 _\- Si -. Contesto German con la pantalla en gris_

 _\- ¿Estas cansado de ser el que se queda con la amiga fea?-. Pregunto German rápidamente_

 _\- ¡Si!- Contesto German con la pantalla en gris_

 _\- ¿Estas cansado que te diga; Te Quiero...Pero solo como amigos?-. volvió a Preguntar German rápidamente_

 _\- ¡Si! -Contesto German con la pantalla en gris_

 _\- ¿Cansado de ser horriblemente feo?-. Pregunto German con una sonrisa picara_

 _\- ¡Si! ... ¡No espera!-. Grito el chico otra vez con la pantalla gris_

 _\- Entonces mi querido amigo... Presta atención porque yo te enseñare a ser...- Dijo el pelinegro_

 _\- SEXYYYY- Aparecieron letras blancas en grande_

 _\- Te aseguro que luego de este vídeo, las mujeres te consideraran increíblemente Irresistible_

 _\- ¡Mentira!- Se Grito desde el fondo mientras German le daba una mirada amenazante_

 _\- ¡Ok!, Antes de empezar te quiero decir que_ _ **nadie**_ _nace Sexy._

Adrien le pauso al vídeo, Mientras Gabriel observada molesto la pantalla del computador.

\- ¿¡Como se Atreve?!- Pregunto Gabriel alzando un poco la voz

\- ¡¿Lo ves?!-. Grito Adrien-. ¡Es una deshonra! ¡Es un monstruo!-. Lloriqueo Adrien

\- Ejem- Carraspeo Nathalie entrando a la habitación- ¿Quien es un monstruo Adrien?-Pregunto Nathalie

\- Sostenme Nathalie, siento que estoy a punto de desmayarme-. Dijo Adrien levantándose de la silla poniéndose de espaldas a Nathalie, Esta atrapo al mas joven de los Agrestes confundida mientras Gabriel le daba aire con una mano.

\- Ya, ya Adrien... el es un monstruo-. Dijo Gabriel Suavemente-. No le creas, Tu eres irresistiblemente sexy.

\- Ammm...Ok, yo creo que ya me iba-. Dijo Nathalie soltando a Adrien dejándolo caer al suelo.

-Nathalie... Trae un poco de agua por favor-. Dijo Gabriel tomando a su hijo colocándole la cabeza en la falda-. ¿Estas bien hijo?

\- No papá, Siento que moriré...-Dijo Adrien estirando su mano al techo-. ¡Veo la luz!

 **\- Luego de unos minutos de exageración -**

\- Muy Bien señorita Nathalie, ellos no padecen de ninguna locura, no se preocupe, pero yo que usted, miro el vídeo que ambos estaban mirando, ya que podrían haber mirado, pues... usted ya sabe... Porn...

\- Entiendo-. Acallo la mujer rápidamente sin dejar que el hombre complete la palabra

Nathalie entro a la habitación y cerro con llave, no sin antes traer 2 botellas con agua y abanicos. Obligo a los Agreste a sentarse en las sillas en las que estaban anteriormente y le saco la pausa al vídeo, Iniciándolo todo de nuevo.

 **Y el Tema de esta semana es...**

 **Como ser Sexy**

 _\- ¡Hola! ¿Estas Cansado de estar solo? -. Pregunto German rápidamente_

 _\- Si -. Contesto German con la pantalla en gris_

 _\- ¿Estas cansado de ser el que se queda con la amiga fea?-. Pregunto German rápidamente_

 _\- ¡Si!- Contesto German con la pantalla en gris_

 _\- ¿Estas cansado que te diga; Te Quiero...Pero solo como amigos?-. volvió a Preguntar German rápidamente_

 _\- ¡Si! -Contesto German con la pantalla en gris_

 _\- ¿Cansado de ser horriblemente feo?-. Pregunto German con una sonrisa picara_

 _\- ¡Si! ... ¡No espera!-. Grito el chico otra vez con la pantalla gris_

 _\- Entonces mi querido amigo... Presta atención porque yo te enseñare a ser...- Dijo el pelinegro_

 _\- SEXYYYY- Aparecieron letras blancas en grande_

 _\- Te aseguro que luego de este vídeo, las mujeres te consideraran increíblemente Irresistible_

 _\- ¡Mentira!- Se Grito desde el fondo mientras German le daba una mirada amenazante_

 _\- ¡Ok!, Antes de empezar te quiero decir que_ _ **nadie**_ _nace Sexy._

Nathalie se forzó para no reir, por eso los Agreste estaban algo alterados, que le digan eso... Según ellos... Era un insulto bastante grave.

 _\- No se nace, se hace, nadie se imaginaria a un bebe algo... ASI_

 _German aparecio con una camisa blanca, donde en el centro de ella decia "Bebe"_

 _\- Waaaa, Waaaa-. Fingió Germán estar llorando-. Hola Enfermeras-. Se beso un dedo y lo movió por todo el lugar mientras se escuchaban gritos de Fangirls como: "¡Que Sexy!" "¡Lo Amo!" y "¡Casate conmigo Bebe!"_

\- "Asi naci yo" -. Penso el menor de los Agreste orgulloso

 _\- No- Dijo German-. Asi que presta mucha atención_

Adrien miro la libreta que tenia a un lado de el, Tomó una lapicera y le empezó a poner _"clics"_ a la lista de cosas.

\- ¿Físico?- Adrien se miro en el espejo y levanto su camisa dejando ver su torso-. Listo

\- ¿Lunares? -. Adrien quedo pensativo un momento

\- Listo, Tienes uno en el cuello y la espalda-. Le confirmo Plagg como si nada con su lácteo en mano

\- Muy Bien-. Sonrió Adrien-. ¿Ser Imposible?

\- Listo, no estan a tu altura-. Dijo Plagg-. Y si estuviesen las rechazarias

\- Claaaro... ¿Listo?-. Se pregunto extrañado Adrien-. ¿Caballerosidad?... Pff, listo desde los 6 años-. Presumió Adrien con una sonrisa de costado

\- ¿Adrien que haces?-. Pregunto Gabriel entrando mientras Plagg salia volando para esconderse.

\- Viendo que tan sexy soy- Dijo Adrien tachando "Caballerosidad" de la lista

\- ¿Cuantos Puntos?-Pregunto Curioso el señor Agreste

\- Veamos... 4 puntos y falta-. Le informo Adrien sonriendo

\- Sigamos hijo, tu seras mas irresistible de lo que ya eres-. Dijo Gabriel sentándose en la cama de su hijo con las piernas cruzadas

\- Rebelde e Indomable-. Murmuro Adrien nervioso

Un silencio tenso se formo en el ambiente.

\- 4 Puntos y sigamos-. Dijo Gabriel suspirando

\- Bien...Camara Lenta y Música-. Dijo Adrien

\- Pan comido, mañana, para cuando vayas al colegio, Alli haremos Magia-. Dijo Gabriel sonriendo

\- Ser decidido, el ultimo-. Dijo Adrien

\- Hijo, ¿eres decidido?-. Pregunto Gabriel mientras Plagg se reía debajo de la cama por lo bajo.

\- Ehhh... ¡si! ¿o no? ahh, yo que se -. respondió Adrien frustrado

 **\- Rato Después -**

\- ¿Plagg me crees decidido?-. Pregunto Adrien una vez que su padre ya se había marchado

\- Para nada-. Rió el pequeño gato

Adrien bufó, no contento con la respuesta.

\- Claro que soy decidido...- se recostó en su cama mirando el techo... ¿o tal vez no?

Plagg negó frustrado.

\- Ste men

 **.- Editado 08/11/2017 -.**


	3. Entrada Sexy (editada)

Nota: El capitulo anteriormente no se pudo leer bien debido a que al copiar y pegar el capitulo en esta plataforma olvide cambiar el tipo de letra con el cual la hice cuando la escribí, espero que ahora se pueda leer sin problemas, disculpen el problemilla xd

Adrien se levanto al escuchar toques en su puerta, un poco somnoliento arrastro sus pies hasta llegar a la puerta, encontrándose con su padre quien al parecer se había levantando bastante temprano.

\- ¿Papá? ¿que haces aquí?-. Pregunto restregándose con una mano sus ojos

\- Tenemos que practicar para cuando hagas tu entrada sexy en la escuela-. Le respondió Gabriel chillando emocionado

\- Dame unos minutos-. Adrien le cerro la puerta en la cara a su padre y fue a arreglarse

\- ¿Tu padre esta loco?-. Pregunto Plagg enojado

\- ¿Por que el enojo?-. Evadió Adrien caminando al baño

\- Faltan dos horas para que vayas al colegio, quiere que hagas una entrada sexy y peor aun...¡Despertó al sexy de plagg!

\- Como digas, hora de entrar en acción.

Adrien bajo las escaleras, desayuno y con su ropa cotidiana subió a la oficina de su padre, este lo guío hasta la sala, donde Nathalie estaba sentada esperándolos a ambos.

\- Bien Adrien, quiero ver lo que tienes-. Al decir esto, Gabriel comenzó a reproducir una canción cualquiera en la radio, la cual sostenía la secretaria de mala gana.

 **. - Colegio Françoise Dupont - .**

Ya pasaban dos minutos desde que la clase había comenzado, el joven Agreste no había aparecido y cierta peli azul se moría de nervios al saber que el rubio no estaba en su asiento, Alya trataba de calmarla dándole palabras de apoyo.

\- Tranquila Chica, seguro el padre le alcanzo con la chancla voladora, nada malo, ha de seguir vivo.

Cosa que... no tranquilizaba nada a la peli azul...

Música comenzó a sonar en todo el colegio, casi todos los alumnos del colegio salieron de sus salones y se asomaron por los barandales, para ver como el joven rubio llegaba, acompañado de un orgulloso Gabriel y una fastidiada Nathalie sosteniendo una radio.

El Chico subió escaleras, modelando, haciendo diferentes poses y distintas expresiones faciales cada 2 segundos, los compañeros del Agreste entraron al salón mirando aun como el rubio posaba o modelaba, este se sentó en su banca de un tirón luego de dar una vuelta, subió una ceja y sonrió de costado, mirando a la profesora que le reprochaba con la mirada.

Por otro lado, Marinette miraba boquiabierta al rubio, sintiendo como comenzaba a babear.

Gabriel miro orgulloso a su hijo, mientras los otros alumnos regresaban a sus aulas, y los compañeros del Agreste se sentaban en sus lugares, el salón quedo en silencio, todos mirando a la misma persona.

\- Agreste... ¿Podría explicar su retraso?-. Pregunto la profesora arruinando el extraño ambiente

\- Quería esperar a que todos los alumnos estén dentro de sus aulas, para así llamar la atención-. Respondió Adrien.

\- Ahora... ¿Me puede explicar lo...que acaba de pasar?-. Volvió a Preguntar la maestra

-¿Que decir profe?-. el rubio miro sus uñas luego de soplarlas-. Soy completamente irresistible y sexy

\- No... me refería a eso...- Dijo la profesora

La clase completa incluyendo a Gabriel, quedaron en un silencio incomdo.

\- Lo sexy no tiene explicación-. Alardeo Chloe moviendo su cabello-. como yo

\- En realidad lo sexy si tiene explicación-. Nathalie sacó dos títeres de vaya a saber donde, ambos con cabellera rubia-. cuando Mamá y Papá agreste se aman...

\- ¡Nooo!- Le Gritaron a la vez los del aula

\- ¡Algún día lo sabrán!-. Lloriqueo Nathalie-. ¡Cuando les toque el acto carnal tendrán que...!

Los alumnos de la clase comenzaron a taparse los oídos mientras gritaban de forma incoherente.

\- ¡Seguridad!-. Dos tipos sacaron a Nathalie arrastrando de los pies mientras Gabriel iba detrás de ella-. Tranquila, tranquila, hoy no tomaste las pastillas, ¿cierto?

 **\- El Fin -**

 **. - Editado 09/12/2017 - .**

 _ **Ok, lamento el final tan... peculiar xd (cof cof, raro)**_

 _ **¿Quedo abierto, no fue de su agrado?**_

 _ **Pues lo lamento, pero no lo cambiare xd**_

 _ **¡Gracias por acompañarme, espero les haya sacado alguna sonrisa!**_

 **\- Mica P.**


End file.
